Damned Flirts
by iiShuChan
Summary: A rather cocky and obnoxious student thinks Hiroki's a cute studmuffin. A requested fic from RoxanneTheGreat. Thanks for being a reader, love ! Junjo Egoist, yaoi. Rated T for safety. Don't like, don't read.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new oneshot! I'm doing this specifically for my faithful reader, RoxanneTheGreat! She asked for it, I'm delivering it! This is for you, love! I'm also doing it because I've been meaning to get out there more and branch away from just Hetalia and I LOVE Nowaki and Hiroki! So let's get started, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica.**

* * *

"I said put the cell phone away!"

Today was just like any normal day for Hiroki Kamijoe. The mundane task of yelling at children who weren't actually children but never seemed to want to act their age. A classroom full of inconsiderate man-children who came to class simply for the task of wasting Hiroki's time. And money. If only they knew how much it cost him everyday to commute from his home with Nowaki, to the school, then back again. Though he enjoyed it, he couldn't walk all of the time! Nevertheless, here he was, screaming at the top of his lungs for another one of his students to put their cell phone away. Cue the pathetic excuse...

"But, I was texting my mother, she's sick."

"That's what you had said when you were 'sexting' your boyfriend in the middle of yesterday's lecture," came the overly calm retort, "Now put it away or it's mine."

With a huff and a grumble, the girl did just that. But not without giving Hiroki a few dirty looks, none of which that bothered him. He was used to dealing with this class by now. Used to the snide remarks about his attitude problem, or 'grumpy old hardass' was the uncensored version that he had come to know and accept. At least Misaki wasn't in this class. Him and his little friend would always talk during everything and he was honestly surprised the kid had passing grades. Of course, when you live with a writer a passing grade in Literature and English wasn't that farfetched.

As he turned to resume on writing on the blackboard behind him, the chime of buttons could be heard. Had she really taken it out again?! Tensing, Hiroki turned to stare at her with a glare plastered to his face, ready to throw an onslaught of books towards her direction, fully prepared to hit any and every target around her just to get the point across. That was, until the bell sounded to signal the end of his class. Everyone gathered their belongings and headed out the door as Hiroki barked about the exam that was coming up, advising everyone to study or face the fate of failing and being dropped from his class. Though he was sure most of them didn't listen, he was pleased class was over for today and that the day was at its end. He let out a huff and sat in his chair, threading his fingers through his hair. He was starting to get a headache, no thanks to that girl. She was new, and at first he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt for he knew she didn't know his rules about classroom etiquette just yet. But that was a month ago. And he was growing tired of always having to yell at _her_, specifically. Would it be rude if he called her annoying?

"Ano, Kamijoe-sensei?"

Lifting his gaze up lazily, Hiroki looked into the eyes of one of his older students, Kohaku. The boy was around twenty-five, making him the eldest in his last class. He had a very cool demeanor about him and never troubled to study but always came out with flying colors. He was slightly cocky, as Hiroki could tell, and they hardly ever saw eye to eye. Which makes him question why this kid was walking up to him now. The boy never had any troubles with anything in his class and hardly ever asked questions.

Ruffling his own red hair, the boy smiled at Hiroki before speaking again, "I was just wondering something, would it be okay if we talked for a bit before I went home?"

"I would suppose so..." the other answered carefully, "Though this is the first time you've come to me with a question. Is it about the exam?"

"Not at all! Something entirely different and somewhat on a personal level."

Narrowing his eyes, Hiroki dared to ask the boy, "And what would that be?"

"Well, I've realized something during my time in your class," Kohaku stated, rather calmly.

"Is that so? And that would be?"

"I've noticed how extremely cute you are when reading aloud, for one," he started with a smirk, causing Hiroki's eyes to widen slightly, "And how flustered you get when angry. You have this air of balance about you that's just simply intoxicating and, though it took me some time to admit it to myself, I just wanted to tell you-"

"That you're barking up the wrong tree."

Both men turned towards the door, spying Nowaki standing in the doorway with a rather simple smile graced across his features. Though he didn't look mad or upset, Hiroki could tell otherwise. And though Hiroki hadn't done anything with the kid, Nowaki would still be upset about this incident hours after, even once they got home.

"And who might you be?" the once cocky young man asked with a tilt of his head.

"The boyfriend," came another simple answer, this time laced with more venom than the first.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" he asked, turning to Hiroki.

"Yes, I do," Hiroki snapped, his surprised and frantic expression turning into one of annoyance as he narrowed his eyes once more.

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"Why on Earth would I preach to my class about my sexuality, much less what gender I'm dating?"

Nowaki took a few casual steps forward, stopping next to Hiroki at his seat. The boy looked both of them over before sending a rather snide glare towards Nowaki and bowing.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. See you tomorrow."

And with that, he vanished behind the door, his footsteps becoming fainter as he walked down the now empty hallway. Huffing, Hiroki quickly gathered his own things before standing and facing his long time boyfriend.

"I could have handled it on my own, you know," the older barked out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure you could have. But I couldn't take much more of it so I stepped in," the normally sweet and innocent doctor explained with a smile.

"Let's just go home...!"

* * *

**Rather awkward ending, yes. But I was only given a plot and the pairing. And the flirt. So, haha, I apologize if it sucks just a tad. Either way, this has been my first Junjo Egoist fic so I hope everyone enjoyed nonetheless! Roxanne, this is my gift to you for being such a wonderful reader this (almost) year! I hope I se your wonderful reviews many times after this as well!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


End file.
